You Knew
by Ghost501
Summary: We all know that Mayl's had a crush on Lan ever since the beginning of the series, but what about Lan? Does he know something that he refuses to acknowledge to the world (and the rest of the MMBN community until the ending of MMBN 6)?


Okay, all the Percy Jackson fans who are getting an author alert from me and may or may not be disappointed to see another Megaman fanfic instead of Project DAC, have no fear for most of the writing is done. It's currently under going final reviews. I don't have a date let for when it will be released but continue checking my profile for up-to-date details concerning any of my major projects.

So as you can guess, here's another Megaman Battle Network fanfic. I love writing these things. One shots from the Battle Network are ridiculously fun to make. But so are PJO fanfics. So, I will continue to write both universes for as long as I'm on this site. So without further ado, here you go world!

* * *

Megaman almost felt like taking a video. This was the most hilarious thing he had seen in the past twenty four hours and he was enjoying it thoroughly.

"Mayl…you look so beautiful…" Lan mumbled and then turned over in his sleep.

Yep, his brother talked in his sleep. Normally, his dreams weren't anything to spectacular to listen to. But recently, Lan's dreams had taken a turn for the hilarious. He had started talking about Mayl in his sleep. This wasn't the first time that Lan had started to speak of the red haired girl in his sleep. He had done so on the airplane coming back from Netopia all those years ago during the events of Gospel's net terrorism.

Back then, Megaman thought it wasn't anything much. Now though, the boy had begun to act differently. It was amazing how the boy changed the minute he turned fourteen. He had started to act more mature for one thing. Megaman remembered how far his jaw hit the ground when Lan came home one day and actually did his homework without him asking his brother to do it for him. Beyond the seriousness about his school work, there was another other strange thing about mature Lan.

Lan started to actually act shy around his red haired friend. For years, Mayl had been trying to drop him hints that she was at least interested in him. But now, as she matured, she had become much more subtle about them. Of course, Lan was still as dense as he was two years ago. So Mayl's hints went way over his head, as always. But something had changed now. Megaman would constantly hear Lan mumbling something about his best friend. For a while, he thought that he was mad at her about something.

Then Lan went to sleep and started talking. Megaman connected the dots and figured out that his brother was actually in love with Mayl. Subconsciously, he knew was anyway. When he was awake, he constantly tried to avoid the subject of Mayl and convince his brother that he wasn't infatuated with his best friend. But Megaman was no fool. And every time Lan went to sleep, he only confirmed what Megaman had already known.

But how to get him to know. That was the question.

Megaman heard someone come into his homepage. He turned his head to see none other than Roll walked towards him. The pink navi was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. He was going to say something, but then decided to choose his words wisely. He had woken her up at 3 in the morning and she didn't sound too happy about when he had barged into her homepage saying that she needed to come to his homepage quickly—she actually had kicked him out quite forcibly with a few Roll Arrows.

"Heh…morning?" He said uneasily. He was still unsure what kind of mood she was in. With most other navis, it was easy to tell how the would react to certain things. Roll was a _bit_ more unreadable. Sometimes, she just did things for no reason, the game of tag before the Red Sun tournament proved that much to the blue navi. Megaman really didn't want to be on her bad side.

"Really, Mega? You wake me up at three in the morning and all you can tell me is morning?" she said. She didn't mean to sound so rude, but he had interrupted her sleep and she wasn't awake enough yet to be her normal perky self.

Megaman opened his mouth, "I just wanted to show you Lan talking in his sleep."

"Really…you couldn't have just recorded him and told me in the morning?" Roll turned to leave.

"Wait," he ran up to her and gently grabbed her hand, "it's something that you should witness for yourself is all."

Roll froze up for a minute. Was this a dream? Wait, did navis even dream? Whatever it was, she decided to take a moment of enjoying Megaman holding her hand. After the rush of the moment passed by her, she turned her head back to him, a light blush on her face, "You have five minutes."

* * *

"I don't believe it. So he actually does like her!" Roll said. She instantly felt herself become wide-awake as Lan mumbled something about being in love with Mayl again. Oh, if only her NetOp was awake and listening to this!

She turned her head back to Megaman. If only Megaman's feelings were so easy to find out, but she guessed un-readability came with having a human soul "So, what are we going to do about it?"

"Huh?"

"You know. Mayl likes Lan. Lan likes Mayl. How are we going to get them together?"

"Uh, let them figure it out? I don't know. My brother still won't admit that he loves Mayl to himself."

Then Roll's eyes seemed to gleam mischievously. Ever since Mayl turned twelve, both she and her Net Navi had a bad habit of being devious little plan makers, although they were never ones to show it. At times, it scared Megaman because Mayl and Roll weren't biological siblings, like he and Lan were, but yet they both acted the same way, in some cases they did anyway.

Roll turned to Megaman and he felt himself shiver. The last time he had been involved in one of Roll's plans, it hadn't ended to well for him. Lan didn't let him out on the Net for two weeks after that plan had happened.

"I'm going to need your help for a bit Mega…"

* * *

The next morning, Lan was once again racing to get to school. He was late, just not for school. Mayl had sent him an email telling him that she wanted him to arrive at school a little early to talk about something. So, here he was trying to be on time. But as he got to the school's gate, he realized that Mayl was nowhere to be found.

"That's weird. It's not like Mayl to be late. Hey Megaman, you sure that email was said 7:00 right?"

"Yep, that's what it said." Megaman said.

"Well, okay. I guess I'll just wait here." Lan said. He pulled up a smaller menu on the PET and started organizing his schedule for the day. He had started using a day planner ever since the beginning of sophmore year after Mayl had told him that he needed to be organized. It was Friday, so he wouldn't have too much to do today. As he glanced through the calendar, he noticed the time slot at 8:00 was already filled, "Hey Megaman, do I have something going on this evening that I don't know about?"

"Yeah…but something tells me you know about it. You just don't know what exactly it is yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know…uh, life. Hey, isn't it time to go into school?"

Lan looked at the clock and realized that class was starting in seven minutes. "Oh shoot, you're right!" Lan raced inside, forgetting about his "meeting" with Mayl.

* * *

As Lan was beginning to leave school later that day, he heard someone call his name. It was none other than Mayl. Lan felt his heart speed up. His heart had been doing this ever since the ending of freshman year. He had started becoming jealous of boys that seem to hang around his best friend and became over protective of her. There was also the fact of his face heating up every time she brushed against him.

Before he could even say hi to her, she ran up to him and kissed his check. Lan felt his face burn hotter than Fireman's Fire Tower attack as she pulled away from him. "I'll meet you in front of the station at 7:45 okay." She said before running off.

"What was…?"

"That, Mr. Hikari," Roll said. "Was your 8:00 tonight. Please don't be late. Mayl will be horrible upset if you're late for your second date ever."

"What I didn't…"

"Yeah, you did. Remember last night. You were all like, 'I love you, Mayl. Please go on a date with me.' And don't deny it. Roll was there too."

"Well, I guess I may…um," He said, realizing that Megaman had actually been right about him sleep talking since he remembered having a dream that involved him saying just those words to Mayl. He looked at his PET as both navis seemed to look at him impatiently. Roll was even tapping her foot, "Alright fine, I like my best friend! So sue me!"

"Well, that was all I needed to hear. 7:45, train station. You guys are heading out to that new theme park tonight. Don't be late!" Roll said and quickly logged out of Lan's PET.

Megaman just laughed to himself, "I knew you were hiding something from me. You knew all along that this was coming didn't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I did. I was just too dense to realize it."

"Yes Lan. Yes, you were."

* * *

So, two things:

One and Two: Thanks to Netto-hybra for becoming a staff member of my Battle Network community! I relly do appreciate the help and your writing. This writer is currently writing an amazing story that I can't wait to see unfold. Both his profile link and the link to the community will be below. Thanks for your time, this is Ghost501 and I'm out.

u/3902185/Netto-hybra

community/Mega-Man-Battle-Network-Stories/109716/


End file.
